


Senju Tobirama AU Drabbles

by hjade21



Category: Naruto, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Persona 5, And Tobirama gets a Persona, Dimension Travel, Featuring the Phantom Thieves, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Violence, Ys VIII Lacrimosa of Dana AU, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: A series of drabbles to vent my AU ideas for Tobirama. Some will have pairings, others will not. No chronological order.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Emperor of Eternia (Ys VIII: 1)

With one last push, the mighty guardian of the temple had finally ceased its movements. 

If not for Sasuke's quick reaction to shooting an enhanced bullet, the fatigue Sakura would’ve fallen to the guardian blade a second later. The pink-haired noble had a gloved hand pressed against her bleeding side- a slip she made while protecting Konan and Jiraiya from the guardian ruthless attacks earlier. Sakura's eyes were wide, witnessing the guardian blade in full view just inches away from lopping her neck. Shortly, Sakumo grabs her by the arm and drags her away quickly toward Konan and Jiraiya. 

It was best to not test their luck if the statue ended up moving again. 

While Jiraiya and Konan tended to the shell-shocked Sakura wounds, the rest waited with bated breath as they kept their eye on the frozen foe. Eventually, minutes passed, Naruto decided to approach the guardian. Ignoring the warning looks directed to him, the blond adventurer taps the statue leg with the butt of his sword. 

There was no reaction. Naruto blinks, then grins and sheaths his sword. “...Huh, I think it’s dead for good, guys.” 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to even go near it, kid?” Sakumo asks, standing a few feet away. The silverette farmer looked between the statue and his companion suspiciously. There was a noticeable shift in his form as he leaned against his spear.

Nearby, Sasuke snorts lightly, “The dobe lacks self-preservation instincts. It be a good lesson for the so-called adventurer that throws caution into the wind and makes amateur mistakes.”

Naruto bristles at the asshole comment, “Hey- WOAH!”

At his startled shout, they including Naruto moved back quickly when the statue began to split apart. Narrowly avoiding the falling blades and debris, the blond adventurer winces at the heavy thuds landing on the floor. He felt lucky that he stepped away in time before any casualties happened. A cloud of dust picks up from the impact, the exploration team and Jiraiya covers the lower half of their face. As they waved away the dust obscuring their vision, they waited for the clouds to settle and pass. They finally relaxed from their battle stances seeing the broken statue sitting in the middle of the wide, open room.

“...It’s broken, father!” Konan points to the statue. 

“And it won’t try to pull a scare on us anymore. Hahaha!” Jiraiya laughs at his daughter's obvious statement. He finishes wrapping Sakura’s waist and gently helps her up, “You alright now, little lady?”

Sakura glowers lightly for the nickname but makes no moves to correct Jiraiya. Instead, she lets out a sigh, “Yes, I should be alright now. Thank you, Jiraiya.”

“Polite and respectful. It’s too bad you don’t have any lovely curves, but you’re still grow-” 

Naruto winces at the loud thwack of Sakura fist connected to Jiraiya's face. He winces again hearing the pervert's pained groan and mumbles of “violent women”. There was no need to look to see the pink-haired noble indignant look or Jiraiya cradling his bloody face. In fact, the blond adventurer shuddered at the memory of the first time he met Sakura on the island and earned a knuckle sandwich. 

Glancing at the rest of his companions, Sakumo was shaking his head at Jiraiya's comment. Konan was fussing over her father broken nose, but at the same time scolding him for being rude (and earning Sakura nod of approval- It was fucking scary to think about the women bonding.). Sasuke (the bastard) wisely looked away and did his best to ignore what was happening. The Transporter was staring at the double doors in front of them.

Right, Jiraiya wanted to show him something in the Temple of the Great Tree of Origin.

“Such marvelous craftsmanship,” Sakura observes the fine details on the stone door. Or at least, whatever she can find no thanks to the long lengths of serpentine-like white trees covering the doors and flanking both sides like a barricade. The pink-haired noble looked irritated by this. “I hope _these_ won’t attack us like the other times it did.”

The exploration team and Jiraiya collectively scowled at the memories. Ever since they stepped onto the island, trees were never their friends. Hell, they had to come up countermeasures for the village raids and hunts against an army of shrieking, walking, and demonic trees. 

Naruto still wonders if it was just this island kinks or karma was biting him in the ass for that incident back in the tropics. He blames Kiba for suggesting to burn the forest to smoke out their stalkers. 

God, he hopes karma bites Kiba ass with man-eating trees too.

“What do you think, Naruto? This place seems familiar to you?” Sakumo asks, turning his head to the blond adventurer. 

Slightly startled out of his musings, Naruto looks around the room briefly and back at the door. It’s definitely familiar but from where? He never got a chance to fully explore the temple in Tobirama's dreams. After he became emperor, the man rarely visited the temple unless he had business there or he was dragging Hashirama back on his handmaid request. And for a busy emperor, Tobirama sure made time to help his people whenever he was walking around the capital or nearby towns for important businesses. The last time he saw this place-

“...I think this is Hashirama- The Oracle audience chamber.” Naruto answers with some uncertainty. 

That particular dream left a bad taste in his mouth.

If his companions notice his unease, they make no comments on it. 

“The door looks like it’s shut tight,” Sasuke comments nonchalantly. He crosses his arms and adds, “Someone should test to see if the trees are going to attack us or not. Just in case.”

“Guess that’s me…” The silverette farmer grumbles, but no less straightens himself up on his feet and grips his spear.

Cautiously, he pokes the wooden tendrils curling on the door a few times. There was no reaction to the sudden touch. Then, Konan quietly steps forward. The purple-haired girl was light on her feet before swinging her axe down to chop the woods keeping the door locked. They waited for a full minute until they’re reassured the trees here won’t attack them.

"Nothing." Jiraiya states then grin at Konan. "You can go all out, Konan."

"Yes, father!" Konan chirps too cheerfully.

With a few more swings from Konan heavy axe, the door was clear of any wood.

“This is the moment. Kid, you open the door.” Jiraiya gestures for Naruto to do the honors. 

“If it ends up being a trap and I lose my head, I’m haunting you to your grave, you perverted ass.” Naruto says dryly, but his threat was brushed aside by the explorer booming laughter.

Shrugging, the blond adventurer approaches the double door and opens to reveal the secrets of the room Jiraiya had neglected to say. The explorer stated in a serious voice that it was better for him to see it with his own eyes than hear it from him. 

The Oracle audience chamber in Tobiramas' dreams was a humble yet still extravagant room. Tapestries in blue, green, and creamy yellow hung from the ceilings between pillars. The Temple of the Great Tree bold insignia was embroidered in every cloth in the room. Behind the simple stone throne was the same insignia expertly cut from crystals hung against the wall. The crystal shimmers in every color like the rainbow whenever the sunlight peeking in through the tall windows catches it at a certain angle.

Now, the chamber, like everywhere else in the capital, was eroded by time.

The ceiling was gone with their debris joining the broken pillars on the floor. The beautiful tapestries are either filthy or torn or both. The crystal was broken, but the pieces had yet to lose their gorgeous shine. Trees, like everywhere else in the capital, had grown in the room into thick, twisted trunks with a brilliant shade of green leaves hanging overhead. Strangely enough, Naruto noted that the trees had flanked both sides of the room.

Then, the blond adventurer eyes landed on the throne surrounded by thinner trees twisting around the chair protectively.

Cerulean hues widened; all the air knocked out of his chest and started walking.

“Oh, my- Naruto?” Sakura calls out, but Naruto barely heard her at all and quickened his pace to the other side of the room.

Stopping in front of the throne, the blond adventurer could barely believe his eyes. 

Within the cocoon of trees, a man sat on the throne fast asleep despite the branches poking into his skin.

A man dressed regally in luxurious cloths of blue that made his snow-white skin stand out covered in silver armor crafted by the best blacksmiths. Sitting atop of his shoulders and nape was the softest looking white pelt that almost matched the shade of his hair. White messy locks with a long tail resting on his shoulders reminded Naruto of a shooting star. An extravagant and complicated hairpiece made with silver and traces of gold with dangling lines of sparkling pearls rests upon his head. Then, the three crimson marks on his face (one on each side of his face and one on his chin) made his vulpine face more pronounced. 

Naruto recognized the man immediately. 

In front of him was none other than the last Emperor of Eternia, Tobirama. 

Suddenly his pocket glows bright red. He pulls out the source of the light: a mysterious black ring with a crimson gemstone embedded that the hawk gave him. Then the light begins to pulse.

Ignoring his companions coming up behind him, Naruto watches as the ring swirls with a mysterious power. With every pulse, the light grows stronger. With every pulse, the branches prodding Tobirama skin dissipates and the trees surrounding him meet the same fate. With a final pulse, the crimson light blinds them all momentarily.

When the light disappears, Naruto watches the Emperor white eyelashes flutter open and peer into unfocused ruby eyes.


	2. Curly (Persona 5: 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Summary: Tobirama ends up in the Persona 5 Universe after a mishap with Hiraishin. Chakra doesn't exist in this universe making it difficult for Tobirama to find his way back to Konoha however he discover the supernatural side of this dimension via meeting the Phantom Thieves. 
> 
> Chapter Summary: Tobirama meets Kurusu Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by RinRin Oneshot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095729 :'3333

In the beginning, he avoided looking directly at the Shujin student searching for his cat. The said cat he spoiled with scratches and leftovers from lunch. When the cat and his owner reunited, Tobirama expected for them to leave after that. He had too many things to focus on and many more after he left Shujin Academy today. 

He did his part in helping Yamato Hiro and his group from the university prepare for the panel- to promote their school and attract high school students into applying for the said university. Anything else after that wasn’t his business. He wasn’t a university student anymore. 

Yet the boy remained, prodded him, and spoke in roundabout ways until Tobirama finally decided to indulge the Shujin student curiosity. 

Tobirama turns his head to meet the boy face for the first time to only freeze. 

_ "Kagami?" _ He nearly says out loud, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

A mess of unkempt curly dark hair frames a delicate pale face. Hidden behind those obnoxious, gigantic lens are dark eyes- No, not pitch-black depths, but a welcoming dark gray. 

Tobirama figured no one would blame him for seeing his student image overlap with the civilian boy in front of him. It only hit him hard, harder than ever before, that he felt alone in this world that is not his own. Yes, there are people he became acquainted with, but they're all casual strangers and brittle connections. They won't understand his pain and he had no desire to burden anyone with his emotional baggage. Yet it never changes the fact it still hurts.

When the boy draws a timid smile on his face, Tobirama scoffs at that. The boy has shown to be reserved, but he is definitely a cunning little shit. Tobirama wasn't even surprised when the boy bluntly asked about his notes- his private research.

He was surprised though at the boy already figuring out what his notes entailed. The boy is a little  _ too  _ interested in his business. And the cat meowing in his bag seemed eager, encouraging even.

That was his goal all along, the brat.

Yet in the face of an eager student wanting to know more, Tobirama cold heart begins to thaw. The boy reminded him too much of Kagami.

Short on time, he handed the boy- Kurusu Akira his contact information. An offer, Tobirama explained, to work with him if he was truly interested in his research. It was definitely worth seeing Akira beam in sheer joy.

That didn't mean Tobirama let up his suspicion that the kid is up to something.


	3. Awakening (Persona 5: 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background At This Point: The Phantom Thieves target Watanabe Hajime upon the request of a former employee who states that Watanabe is abusing his authority as a researcher and ruining lives of many for his own ambitions. Upon investigating him (and got caught by Tobirama for sneaking into the Science Building late at night), they discover his Palace and enters a world of a fake utopia built upon fear. Investigating further both the Metaverse version and the reality of Watanabe, the Phantom Thieves decide to steal his heart for good. Then, Tobirama, overhearing their conversation (due to Ryuji big mouth) and worries they're up to something dangerous, follows them into the Metaverse. 
> 
> Chapter Summary: The Phantom Thieves and Tobirama confronts Watanabe Hajime, who proclaims he and Tobirama are more alike than they appear to be. Tobirama disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me is still uncertain about this chapter (and the last one), but everything is all about fun and venting out drabbles. :'3 If you enjoy this chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed my self-indulgent ideas!!! :3

In some ways, Tobirama understands Watanabe Hajime when he speaks of the horror of wars. He lived through wars, lost his comrades, lost his little brothers, and nearly died in one. War only brews death and despair, and peace is a wisp of hope that easily slips your fingers- a dream to put it simply. A nice, heartwarming dream where there are no wars and everyone lived in harmony without a hint of discord. 

That was Hashirama's dream, one he and Madara shared. 

(It was Tobirama's dream too, because he wanted a place where they didn’t have to send children to war, bury another little brother or sister, and let children be children. A place where their families can be safe and happy.

Alas that dream became a reality and Konoha was founded.)

To hear this twisted version of Watanabe speak of his “utopia” built upon the corpses of his people (Children. There were children! Kittens that should be treasured and protected!) incited an old, forgotten rage within his chest. He was already disgusted seeing this fortress sheltering a fragile peace ruled with fear; ruled by the power Watanabe built and wielded. Those who disobeyed, those who disagreed, disappeared shortly. 

Behind the laser prison, the Phantom Thieves (intelligent children in their own ways with strong opinions) are outraged by the filth actions too. 

Thank the Sage for that. 

“To think you agree with idealistic children, Senju-san.” Watanabe shakes his head. “Here I thought you are the same as me.” 

“...The same as you?” Tobirama growls. He uncrosses his arms, the kunai comfortable weight slides down to his palm, and sneers. “Do not put me on the same level as you. I do not use power as an excuse to punish people for having a different opinion. And I most certainly do not harm children for some lofty ideals.” 

He could hear the rapid beating of his heart. His blood roars in demand to let loose and unleash the unbridled fury. Oh, how the temptation is so strong, but he had no power- chakra doesn’t exist in this world, not in him anymore. An aching pain behind his eyes continues to grow stronger however Tobirama doesn’t let it show outwardly. 

The twisted face of Watanabe gives him a disappointed look, “You misunderstand.” 

“I don’t know, sounds like we ain’t misunderstanding anything.” Ryuji couldn’t help but comment. It was ignored by Watanabe, who grins manically.

“The children you speak of are orphans. The people you speak of are threatening my peace. They are a bunch of nobodies who have no place in my utopia.” Watanabe laughs. Laughs like it was funny. Laughs at the fact he easily discarded their lives without a hint of remorse. 

Tobirama saw red.

Ignoring the Phantom Thieves protests to not kill Watanabe “Shadow”, he moved to throw the kunai. A precise shot between the eyes should end that bastard life. Yet the ache from before bloomed into agonizing pain and the kunai dropped from his hand with a thud. The albino clutches his head, briefly aware he’s screaming from the pain, and-

_ “Haha! Finally, my voice has reached you! Far too long you ignored me, but now-” _ A voice, too similar to his own, booms within his mind. Unaware of his form sprawled pathetically on the ground, turning constantly to get away from the pain, he can make out the face of the voice. The voice continues mirthlessly,  _ “Is it power you seek? What will you give this time for strength? Or more accurately, what have you  _ **_not_ ** _ given up yet?” _

“Shut...Up!” Tobirama gasps out, forcing himself to stand on unsteady legs. “I will...never compromise who I am just for...power! Not like him!”

At his response, the voice laughs,  _ “Then by all means, go wild! I am thou, thou art I! Let us rejoice our vows with a banquet of death!”  _

The awful migraine is gone, replaced with a heavy weight on his face. His hands dart up to find only a smooth surface: a mask, he realizes. Witnessing Akira and his friends' power, Tobirama grasps the edges of his mask and pulls. Braving through the tearing-skin sensation and blood spilling, he hears his voice echoes. 

_ “You’ve already given your life once for  _ **_their_ ** _ future. This time, fight for  _ **_yours._ ** _ ”  _

As the mask comes off, the dam holding him back breaks. 

Akira watches in awe of Tobirama awakening. A burst of a newly awakened power unleashed a wave of force strong enough to drive back the Shadow guards to falling flat on their asses. Even Watanabe, who was looking damn cocky earlier, stepped back in fear. Not that Akira blamed the asshole, because he was starting to feel apprehensive once the blue flames died down a little. 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves gaped. 

“Holy shit, is he a ninja?!” Ryuji summarized his thoughts in one question. 

“I think that’s...an onmyouji, Skull.” Makoto awkwardly corrects him. 

They’re talking about two different things regarding the same person- sort of, Akira thinks.

Standing in the middle of the chaos is definitely Tobirama dressed like a modern ninja. His overall outfit is a monochrome of black and dark blue with a hint of a yellow sash wrapped around his waist. The white fur-trimmed black bomber jacket is unexpected, especially with a flashy snow leopard face on the back of his jacket. 

Tilting his gaze up to the albino persona, Akira understood what Makoto meant. Tobirama persona is a pale-skin (almost bone-white) onmyouji with a veil covering his face. A braided coal-black hair floats around his thin form. On one hand, he held a traditional umbrella and the other held a paper fan. Sitting next to him leisurely are a pair of snow leopards that stood up shortly to attention looking ready to fight. 

“W-What are you doing? Eliminate him already!” Watanabe, finally getting his wit back, ordered his guards. 

“Anytime now, Oracle!” Ann turns over to Futaba furiously typing away on her laptop. A cord directly attached to the nearby terminal that was currently being hacked.

“One second and...Done!” 

The laser prison surrounding them turns off with a click. Akira rushes forward to Tobirama's side followed shortly by Morgana and Ann. Shadows surround them, blocking their way to Watanabe Hajime. However, Tobirama merely scoffs at them and steps forward. 

“For all of your talk, you’re quick to run away- Cowards.” Tobirama sneers, the guards overwhelming numbers didn’t faze him one bit. Then he raises a hand and his persona shifts in response, “By my command, Ashiya!” 

A snap of his fingers brought forth a chill in the air. The leader of the Phantom Thieves watches in awe that a single sweep of Ashiya fan summons a mid-class ice spell spear through several Shadows at once. Shortly, the spears of ice are joined by a familiar howl of a curse spell promptly adding the bodies. When the spell's duration ended, the guards number dwindled to a handful. 

“Meow, I...That’s amazing.” Morgana commented with wide eyes. 

“Mona, we got company.” Yusuke reminds sharply as a larger Shadow approaches them. 

Larger equals bulkier, also equals to dressing like a higher-rank officer, Akira is definitely pleased to know this one is strong AND important. It probably is a meathead too since it tried to appear intimidating by tapping its baton into the palm of his hand. And barking at them for their “insolence” in front of Watanabe Hajime, who by the way escaped into the depths of his fortress earlier.

Please, Tobirama is a hundred times more intimidating when his tongue becomes sharp and his words colder. 

“Will you allow me to assist you?” Tobirama asks him, not directly looking at him. 

Oh, the white oni half-mask is back on his face now after Ashiya dissipated momentarily. Not that the albino seems to care enough to comment.

“Show us what you’re made of!” Joker laughs, watching the Shadow melt and transform to it’s true form. 

He can’t wait to see Tobirama's reaction to his new get-up once things calm down. 


End file.
